Día de pesca
by Marga16
Summary: Lumpy, dime, ¿te gusta el fondo del lago?[Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Un día perfecto, soleado y algo fresco, Flippy respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos para sentir aquel aire fresco de verano, sonrió al saber que iría a pescar ese día en el lago de tree town. Se dirigió a su automóvil que ya estaba listo para ser encendido, con sus artículos de pesca y muchas cosas mas adentro, Flippy se subió y encendió el carro empezando a conducir, encendió su radio de color negro, escuchando algo de rock suave, las melodías inundaban su jeep verde, relajándolo completamente. Dando pequeñas miradas al paisaje a su alrededor hacia que de su rostro brotara una suave sonrisa, tal vez en ese día estaría librado de sangre y órganos. Llego a tal dichoso lugar, observando el gran lago azul, alrededor, arboles y pinos lo adornaban, daba gusto tomarle una foto, imprimirla y enmarcándola, de la naturaleza escuchaban los sonidos de los arboles siendo azotados levemente por el aire, los pájaros y otros animales daban sus aporte a esas dulces melodías que inundaban los oídos del joven, suspiro relajado para ir a su carro y desganchar aquel bote con motor que traía, lo llevo directo al lago para dejarlo flotar, lo amarro a un soporte donde evitaría que se alejara y perdiera, fue de nuevo a su automóvil donde saco todo lo que necesitaría, lo coloco en el bote y luego se subió en el, desganchándolo de donde estaba empezó a conducir el bote hasta un lugar donde seguro encontraría peces, tomo su caña de pescar, le engancho un señuelo en el anzuelo para luego lanzarlo en el agua, espero unos minutos para luego sentir que el pez fue atrapado, lo levanto hacia arriba dejando mostrar un jugoso pez, sonrió victorioso para luego tomar el pez y ponerlo en la cubeta, mientras volvía a tomar otro señuelo, un yate venia a otra prisa, golpeando el bote de Flippy fuertemente, haciendo que casi se volteara, por suerte eso no paso, pero para Flippy era otra historia, comenzó a respirar desesperadamente, sus ojos se empezaron a dilatar, su sonrisa se agrando; revelando sus blancos y filosos dientes, sus ojos tomaron aquel exótico color dorado neón, era obvio, Fliqpy despertó de su largo sueño. El rebelde trato de divisar a su próxima presa, dueña de aquel estruendoso yate, miro a lo lejos a su objetivo y sonrió maliciosamente, tomo su caña de pescar y su fiel cuchillo para proseguir a lanzarse en el agua y nadar hasta su presa, vio que el yate estaba en reposo, diviso que en el yate estaba aquel molestoso hombre, que por ser tan idiota causaba muertes en todos lados, Fliqpy frunció el ceño algo fastidiado, llevo una de sus manos a su cabello para removerlo desesperadamente diciendo un "no otra vez", tendría que lidiar de nuevo con ese imbécil, subió a la parte trasera del yate, donde esta libre para poder entrar, se dirigió donde estaba ese idiota, Lumpy estaba durmiendo en la silla del puesto del piloto, Fliqpy dejo su posición sigilosa para luego reacomodarse a una posición normal, rodo sus ojos molesto, para luego dirigirse con total calma al tipo, agarrándolo del cuello fuertemente hiso que el hombre se exaltara algo desesperado, abrió sus ojos como platos al ver quien era, Fliqpy no se inmuto solo agarro sus cuchillo para enterrárselo en la garganta y subirlo lentamente hasta la mandíbula, dejando ver su interior, el hombre se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, pero a Fliqpy no le importaba, tomo el cuchillo y empezó a enterrarlo en diferentes partes, removiéndolo en círculos en otras, trazar cortadas profundas de arriba y abajo todo con enfado total, volvió su vista al hombre ya sin vida, su rostro estaba deformado en una cruel mueca de dolor, Fliqpy solo sonrió, arranco uno de sus ojos, tomo al hombre y lo lanzo al agua, solo vio como su victima descendía al fondo hasta desaparecer, llevo la silla a la parte trasera donde podía pescar mas cómodo, se sentó en ella, subió sus pies en un banco yacía ahí, calmadamente tomo uno de los ojos del hombre que había arrancado, y lo inserto en el anzuelo, ya listo para lanzar sonrió por ultima vez y lo lanzo al agua, se arrecosto y cerro sus ojos esperando a que el próximo pez agarrara el dichoso señuelo de su victima.

Después de todo, ese lugar era relajante sea para Flippy o Fliqpy.


End file.
